This invention is in the field of devices for cutting, smashing, or otherwise destroying syringes. Once a syringe has been used, it is desirable to destroy the syringe preventing reusage while at the same time securing the destroyed parts in such a manner to prevent contamination of a bystander or the environment. A number of United States patents disclose syringe destroyers. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,785,233, issued to Robinson; 4,275,628, issued to Greenhouse and 4,404,881, issued to Hanifl, disclose manually operated handles engaged with knives to cut a syringe thereby destroying same. U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,593, issued to Arcarese et al. discloses in addition to a manual severing device a container for catching and holding the severed parts of the syringe. U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,996, issued to Choksi et al. discloses a manually operated multiple edged knife for simultaneously severing the needle and the tubular syringe barrel which then falls into a container. A solenoid actuated syringe shearing device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No 3,469,750, issued to Vanderbeck. Other devices have been provided to destroy syringes and are configured as a hammer mill to smash or pulverize the syringe barrel and attached needle.
A disadvantage of many of the prior syringe destroying devices is the inability to destroy different sizes of syringes with a single unit. A 60 cc syringe requires in the neighborhood of 500 pounds of force to break the needle whereas a 1 cc syringe requires only a few pounds of force. Many of the prior art syringe destroying devices are manually operated and are inadequate to provide sufficient force to destroy the larger syringes. Another disadvantage of the prior devices is the requirement for the operator to handle the syringe subsequent to the severing action. The syringe destroying device disclosed herein is electrically operated allowing for a completely hands off operation and is so constructed to exert the required force to break any size of syringe. Unlike the prior machines, the device disclosed herein encloses the syringe completely therein before, during and after the destroying or servering action. Likewise, all severed parts fall into a large container allowing for a collection of many destroyed syringes prior to removal of the container from the device. Further, due to the enclosing structure, the noise resulting from the destruction is minimized and liquids and pieces of materials are completely retained within the enclosure.